Una torta per L
by theGan
Summary: Quella mattina c'era nell'aria un odore delizioso.   Raramente qualcosa era in grado di sorprendere il grande detective L Lawliet, ma la vista che incontrò entrando in cucina lo lasciò momentaneamente di stucco.


**Premessa**: ambientata qualche mese dopo l'arco della Yotsuba, in questo caso la macchina di Higuchi durante l'inseguimento finale è andata distrutta... Raito non ha quindi recuperato il quaderno e la memoria. Attualmente L è stato costretto dagli altri membri del quartier generale a togliergli le manette, ma è ancora costretto a vivere insieme al detective sotto sorveglianza.

Quella mattina c'era nell'aria un odore delizioso.

Raramente qualcosa era in grado di sorprendere il grande detective L Lawliet, ma la vista che incontrò entrando in cucina lo lasciò momentaneamente di stucco.

- Raito-kun… indossi un grembiule?

- Uh, uh.

L'adolescente assentì in modo distratto senza lasciarsi distrarre dall'impasto che aveva letteralmente tra le mani. L non era del tutto certo che l'insonnia non gli stesse giocando un brutto tiro.

- Raito-kun sa cucinare…

Il commento gli vinse la commiserazione dell'altro, che lo squadrò con un sopracciglio alzato

- Ma no, Einstein

L considerò se tirargli un calcio, poi, osservando gli ingredienti disposti sul tavolo, si rese conto che qualche cosa di soprannaturale era all'opera quella mattina.

- Raito-kun sta cucinando una torta!

Traduzione: l'Apocalisse era prossima.

Il ragazzo sbuffò e si chinò a regolare la temperatura del forno.

- Sì, Raito-kun sta cucinando una torta. Ora se Ryuzaki non si siede e si cuce la bocca, Raito-kun non gliela farà mangiare.

Di fronte ad una minaccia di tale portata persino L fu costretto a capitolare ed a fare come gli era stato detto. Dopo qualche minuto Raito gli piazzò davanti una terrina di fragole - To'. Lavale e tagliale a fette-

Il detective fissò l'adolescente con aria inespressiva.

- Pensavo che Raito-kun fosse capace di fare qualcosa di così elementare anche da solo

Il ragazzo si piantò le mani sui fianchi con aria di sfida.

-Sì, ma sono stufo di vederti lì a non far niente con quell'aria desolata, mentre io lavoro. Quindi muovere le mani… e non azzardarti a mangiare gli ingredienti Ryuzaki! Sappi che ho contato quelle fragole. Se nella tua bocca ne sparisce anche solo una: io lo saprò!

Qualcosa nello sguardo dell'altro lo convinse a collaborare, a volte Raito faceva più paura di una donna in sindrome premestruale. Il vero supplizio stava nel non poter assaggiare nemmeno una di quelle delizie rosse, ma non dubitava che se lo avesse fatto un tizio paranoico come Raito se ne sarebbe subito accorto ed allora i cancelli dell'inferno si sarebbero spalancati su di lui.

Dopotutto si stava sempre parlando del primo Kira.

Almeno a sua opinione e con una buona percentuale di sicurezza…

Da quando l'auto di Higuchi era saltata per aria durante l'inseguimento portandolo con sé insieme a qualsiasi prova avesse posseduto, le morti dei criminali erano sì cessate, ma da quel momento non era riuscito a fare uno straccio di passo avanti con le indagini. La cosa era quantomeno frustrante.

-Basta così- lo interruppe il possibile serial killer sventolando quella che sembrava pericolosamente una sacca poche piena di glassa. L gli passò il cesto premurandosi di tenersi il coltello più vicino possibile, se la fine del mondo era davvero prossima allora se ne sarebbe andato combattendo.

- Ma guarda, ne sono avanzate un paio… to' se ti và puoi pure mangiarle- esclamò Raito passandogli ben una decina di fragole superstiti. Percentuale di essere Kira meno 7%

Il detective ne ingoiò cinque in un colpo, con sommo disgusto dell'altro.

- Mi deludi Raito-kun, pensavo che fossi in grado di calcolare la quantità esatta degli ingredienti necessari.

L'adolescente sbuffò.

- Oh se per questo l'avevo calcolata alla perfezione, contavo però che la tua mancanza di autocontrollo ne avrebbe fatta sparire la metà nel tuo stomaco.

Oh.

Percentuale di essere Kira più 10%.

Per il semplice fatto che voleva e, dannazione, poteva.

- Raito-kun è supponente come di suo solito- replicò tenendo il broncio e ficcandosi un'altra fragola in bocca, questa volta lentamente in modo da assaporarla.

- E Ryuzaki è come al solito un bambino viziato.

Poi qualche miracolo entrò in azione ed un silenzio confortevole discese tra detective e sospettato.

Lawliet stava giusto per chiedere che cosa avesse posseduto Raito quella mattina da spingerlo ai fornelli quando il timer della cucina mandò il suo trillo e l'adolescente si trasformò in una perfetta massaia in azione. C'è un qualcosa di estremamente seducente in un uomo che prepara una torta, specialmente se questa è di fragole… almeno secondo l'ottica di un detective per cui il diabete sarebbe troppo poco… ed L non poté fare a meno di notare che Raito così, cioè zitto ed impegnato a cucinare per lui, era stranamente attraente.

- Finito

Il ragazzo si ripulì con aria fiera la guancia da uno schizzo di glassa.

Si sa le cose belle non possono mai durare.

Con un sospiro il detective fece cadere il proprio sguardo sulla torta. Doveva ammettere che l'aspetto era ottimo. Raito lo studiò con attenzione.

- Allora, cosa aspetti? Mangia- sbuffò.

- Aspettavo che Raito-kun mi usasse la cortesia di passarmi un piatto- replicò il detective con tono neutro.

-E da quando in qua sei diventato l'esperto delle buone maniere, tu?- borbottò il ragazzo, aprendo però la credenza ed allungando all'altro il piatto in questione.

L prese una prudente forchettata e si congelò sul posto. La torta era sì bella, ma il sapore era tutt'altra cosa.

Celestiale.

Macinò a tempo record la sua fetta per poi procedere ad eliminare sistematicamente tutte le altre.

Quando ormai della torta non rimanevano che poche briciole il suo sguardo incrociò quello dell'altro ed il detective si immobilizzò come un cervo davanti ai fari di una macchina sull'autostrada. Raito lo stava osservando con una intensità a dir poco anormale.

Ed, ora che ci pensava, Raito non aveva neppure assaggiato il dolce.

Mille campanelli di allarme si misero a suonare nella testa di L strillando di percentuali e di quanto fosse intelligente mettersi a divorare senza farsi venire un minimo sospetto qualcosa preparato dal primo indiziato di essere un serial killer con un complesso di onnipotenza.

Almeno sarebbe stata una dolce morte. Letteralmente.

Raito sorrise.

Più 86%

- Vedo che non ti è passato nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello di lasciarmene una fetta, eh?-

Meno 3% ?

- A Raito-kun non piacciono i dolci…- replicò il detective sulla difensiva.

Raito scoppiò a ridere. L era perplesso: in tutti i mesi della loro convivenza forzata poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui aveva sentito l'adolescente ridere ed ogni volta si era comunque trattato di un risolino sarcastico o di un suono tanto falso quanto i capelli biondi di Amane. Il suono questa volta era così genuino, che L si trovò senza volerlo a rispondere con un sorriso. Ridere si addiceva a Raito.

Meno 57%

-Ah…ah…ah… avresti... avresti potuto almeno chiederlo prima di sbafarti tutto quanto- riuscì infine a riprendere fiato il ragazzo.

- Giusto - replicò il detective stranamente contagiato dal buon umore dell'altro - Avrei potuto.

La sua uscita causò nuova ilarità da parte del ragazzo, a cui servirono un paio di minuti per ricomporsi.

- Ryuzaki… davvero a volte ringrazio che non ci sia al mondo un altro come te.

Automaticamente i pensieri di L corsero a Near, Mello, B… ma il tono di voce usato da Raito sembrava più indicare un complimento che celare un insulto, quindi per questa volta lasciò correre.

E poi c'erano cose che il suo primo sospettato non avrebbe dovuto sapere… né ora né mai.

Intanto l'adolescente in questione aveva iniziato a riordinare il campo di battaglia, altrimenti noto come la cucina, ed L, animato da un improvviso moto di generosità che poteva avere o non avere a che fare con un suo presunto senso di colpa per l'aver divorato, senza spartire, i frutti delle fatiche dell'altro, si mise ad aiutarlo. Raito lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, poi decise di far cadere la questione.

I due ripresero a lavorare in un confortevole silenzio, ma proprio quando il detective iniziava ad augurarsi contro ogni logica che quel momento non finisse, Raito si sfilò il grembiule appendendolo con un sospiro.

L cercò di non mostrare la sua delusione quando il ragazzo si diresse verso la porta senza neanche rivolgergli la parola. Dopotutto era sempre il primo sospettato del caso Kira, non sarebbe stato che controproducente sviluppare per lui un qualsivoglia legame affettivo.

- Ah, a proposito…- lo distolse dalle sue elucubrazioni la voce di Raito,ora fermo sulla soglia, apparentemente impegnato a rivolgergli le spalle - Buon compleanno L-

Oh

Percentuale di essere Kira meno 75%

Possibilità di sviluppare un legame affettivo per il soggetto in questione…. inevitabile.

Ma, forse, andava bene anche così.

**Notina notuccia**:

Ho dovuto modificare tutte le virgolette basse in trattini… ahimè ahimè… ho provato a fare le dovute correzioni, ma a volte la lettura non è chiarissima.

Dalla prossima volta scriverò direttamente con trattini e taglierò la proverbiale testa al toro ^_^ (ma quanto sono sanguinosi i nostri proverbi?)

Ah... se qualcuno se lo stesse domandando Light ha saputo da Watari il giorno del compleanno di L... quindi ringraziamo il nostro caro inventore inglese per aver reso possibile questa storia


End file.
